do it!
by Firegirl531
Summary: The wonders of OOCness and being roommates.will continue if I get enough reviews
1. Centipede

A/N: Another one of those fics…

Ayame whimpered in terror. She was determined to stand tall but…it was so big!

Rikimaru shook his head, he just did NOT understand women. The kunoichi buried her head into his shoulder.

"You do it! I'm too scared! I mean just look at it: so big and scary!" She whimpered. The shinobi sighed,

"It's not that bad, Ayame. Besides you've taken on scarier things than this. Compared to most other things, this is tiny."

"No way! There is no way in hell you're going to make me do it, Rikimaru. I'd die!"

"Don't be over dramatic. It's just a little-"

"I'm not overdramatic!" Snapped Ayame," I never teased you over the cat incident, so don't you _dare_ tease me over this!"

"I thought me agreed to never speak of that incident again. Just for that, I'll leave you to take care of this," stated Rikimaru with a glare before turning to walk away.

"NO! You can't leave me alone with this-" The two shinobi fell as Ayame pulled on Rikimaru's arm, causing her to fall on…

_**SPLAT!**_

"EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!" Shrieked Ayame as she realized what she fell on. Rikimaru grinned.

"Well at least you killed it," he snickered as the kunoichi smacked his arm.

"Get off of me and get this…mess off of me NOW!!!" Yelled the enraged Ayame. Rikimaru reached across her and grabbed a damp towel before wiping the gooey mess off of Ayame's sholdier.

"I honestly don't understand. You've fought enemy ninja, wild, rabid animals, demons, giant headless samurai, _and_ robots. How in the hell can you be afraid of centipedes?" Asked Rikimaru as he put the used towel in the laundry basket.

Owari. 3

----------------------------------------

A/N Just a drabble I thought of as I saw a bug in the bathroom this morning.


	2. Bathroom Follies!

Me: …yes again. And BTW thanks for the reviews! And sorry for any spelling mistakes, I'm operating on 3hrs sleep. AND I may add stuff from Senran.

Chap 2: Bathroom follies!

--------------------------------

Rikimaru had always considered himself a patient man. (hell, as a ninja, one had to be) He didn't mind the bumbling, incompetent guards that worked at Gohda castle; nor did he mind guiding the inexperienced trainee ninja that were to take over after Ayame and he retired.

Rikimaru did mind, however, when Ayame took a God-awful-long-assed time in the bathroom!

"Ayame! Hurry up, I have to use the toilet!" The shinobi yelled, pounding on the door.

"Wait your turn!" Ayame yelled from behind the door.

"You've been in there for twenty minutes, hurry it up!"

"I'm not finished!"

"Well I have to use the bathroom!"

"Well go outside, then!"

"No!"

There was a shifting sound in the bathroom and Ayame yelled out, "I'm busy!"

"Can't you do…whatever you're going to do later?" Rikimaru asked. Dammit he had to pee!

A small crashing sound was heard, followed by several curses in languages that included Japanese, Chinese, Spanish, and German.

"What the hell…?" muttered the older shinobi as he slid open the sliding door to their bathroom. Rikimaru found Ayame wrapped in a towel, sprawled-out on the floor. Apparently, she had been reaching for something in the sink cabinet while trying to stay on the toilet for some weird reason.

"Are you alright?" Rikimaru asked while helping the kunoichi off the floor. Ayame shrugged him off and picked up a long object wrapped in paper.

"Well, get out already!" Ayame yelled with a glare, " OUT! OUT! OUT! GET OUT NOW!"

Rikimaru sprinted out of the room ducking the various objects that were flying his way. Shutting the door, it only took the shinobi a few second until the reason as to why he was up, made itself known.

"Oh for the love of…" Rikimaru gritted his teeth and decided; screw it he'd just have to hold it until his partner left the bathroom or his already full bladder exploded (whichever came first); in the meantime: breakfast.

In the bathroom, Ayame clutched her stomach as the cramps continued their reign of terror on her midsection.

"Well at least I was able to get a…hey?! Where did it…" The kunoichi looked frantically for the object she had been reaching for for five whole minutes, just to see…

the lone tampon in front of the door

seven feet away.

Ayame then proceeded to cry.

-------------------------------------------------

LOL poor Ayame. Well I'm glad so many people like this story! Oh and BTW this story, MAY become a RikiXAya but right now, they're just friends. Enjoy!


End file.
